


Cosmic Humour

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [212]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Nice Jackson Whittemore, Pregnant Lydia Martin, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, mute character, supportive pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: `You need a distraction, ´ Lydia says as they watch Stiles pride and joy running around the backyard of the McCall house, chased by two of his uncles, `Derek would like to be that distraction. ´





	Cosmic Humour

**Author's Note:**

> Stay calm, I mean no harm. I never do. So, put down the bat, and just calm down before we both get hurt.
> 
> Now I have to confess that this round of 15Minutes happened a good while ago, but for reason I couldn’t post any of the stories written at the time, I don’t know what happened other than I forgot to do it while thinking I had uploaded my stories. It wasn’t until ItAlmostWorked went to search for a couple of these stories that the mistake was discovered, and so here I am now doing what I should’ve done at the beginning of August. 
> 
> If you are familiar with this series then you go on and skip this part of the introduction and head on straight down to A SLIGHT CHANGE, but if you aren’t familiar with this series please stay and let me explain a few things about this series, such as each story is a payment to friends of mine. Each story is written in 15minutes, hence the name of the series, and once the time has passed the rules dictate can’t write anymore, and so the story is written in a state of panic. There will be bad grammar and oh so many typos, and most likely the story makes no sense whatsoever. Now if you can handle terrible stories and horrible spelling, then you are welcome to stay, if not then I recommend you save yourself now because don’t come bitching to me about the grammar and what not after I’ve warned you. To those who dare wander where others fear to tread, let us move to A SLIGHT CHANGE. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE is being played out today, and this change is in the shape of a Theme which I am to follow, the Theme in this fic is Love which I know isn’t all that exciting. Now, the theme hasn’t cut back any of ALittlePinkShipkExploring’s powers to demand certain things, such as a story where Stiles is a single-dad, and the pack (-Derek) are super supportive of him and his son, oh, and she really wanted Jackson to be a good guy in this story instead of an asshole and madly in love with Lydia.

Watching the pride and joy of his life running around in the backyard of the McCall House, Stiles couldn’t help but think someone up there with powers much greater than his own had a wicked sense of humour. It had to be some grand cosmic joke that his son was silent in ways Stiles had never been.

His son made very little noise even now as he was chased around by his Uncle-Liam and Uncle-Isaac, what sounds his son did make were in more at best described as peculiar. His beautiful son, the light of his life, did not scream with the same clear delight as his cousins did, but Sammy’s very expressive face revealed the great joy the now five-year old experienced as he was rather humorously chased around the yard.

It had been a shock to Stiles when he learned that Sammy, his sweet natured baby boy was deaf and silent in ways Stiles could never be. It had all been a terrible shock, a devastating blow, one which Stiles had never imagined even while knowing something wasn’t right with his son; Stiles had known something was amiss with his son when Stiles realized his son didn’t react to sounds, didn’t turn to look at him as Stiles’ called out to him, Stiles had known something wasn’t right when Sammy didn’t cry like the other babies.

Yes, Stiles had known something was wrong, but learning that there was indeed something different about your own child and finding out it wasn’t something kisses and cuddles could fix it left Stiles feeling devastated, it left him feeling useless and like he’d failed his son.

Stiles had admittedly struggled with the news that all was not right with his child, the idea that his adorable little boy was deaf to his voice and forever without a voice of his own, it was just something unimaginable to him.

He’s been devastated by the thought that his son was trapped in a world of silence.

Stiles had struggled to accept that his son was different, that he had special needs and that world was to some degree more dangerous for Sammy than what it was to him, but eventually Stiles had accepted it and began to adjust to Sammy’s needs.

These days Stiles felt ashamed for his reaction he ‘d had, and felt guilty for the thoughts he’d had about Sammy being trapped in a world of silence, he didn’t feel proud of the way he’d refused to believe that his son was different in ways Stiles and other member of their family weren’t.

Stiles absolutely regretted all the crying he’d done, never more so than when he watched his kid running around all happy and healthy. Some kids weren’t as lucky as Sammy who could run around, get dressed for the most part on his own, there were some children that would grow-up needing someone to help them out of bed in the mourning and then into bed at night.

Sammy and Stiles were blessed in Stiles not so humble opinion.

Still, Stiles’ felt truly ashamed of the way he’d lived in a state of self-pity for months, thankfully Melissa McCall or as Sammy called her nana hadn’t allowed him to soak in his misery, she’d made him aware that he was lucky to have an otherwise healthy baby boy, and probably getting smacked over the head with a wooden spoon helped too.

Sammy was healthy, he was healthy and happy even if he couldn’t hear Stiles sing to him, he was healthy and happy even without being able to speak without the use of sign language, and as long as Sammy was happy then everything was great and good in Stiles’ world. 

Perhaps Stiles’ moment of despair had been made worse by Sammy’s mom leaving the way Felicity had done, leaving behind nothing but a small note attached to the fridge, confessing how Sammy had been nothing more to her than a tool to trap Stiles in a relationship that he’d been ready to quit; she’d known that he wasn’t the sort of guy to walkout on someone pregnant with his kid, she’d known in her own words that he was the sort of a good guy who’d stay for the sake of the baby.

The note declaring Felicity’s departure and the end of their turbulent relationship had been left on the fridge, much like a list of groceries would be, the note had revealed how little Felicity cared for their son by the way she addressed him, the words she used to describe their baby boy had cut Stiles deep; but the note had also revealed that it wasn’t postnatal depression, it wasn’t the deafness or muteness of their son that had made Felicity disinterested in their son, her cold disregard for Sammy had been perfectly natural for someone who’d never wanted a child in the first-place.

Sure, Stiles had been bitter as hell over what Felicity did to him, although he never regretted having his son, and more so he was angry and upset with the fact Sammy wasn’t anything much more than a way for her to keep Stiles for a few months longer.

No child should be used as a pawn in anything.

It had taken Stiles a fine while to get himself back on his feet after Felicity up and left, but with the support of his dad and Melissa he did slowly recover from the shock and hurt, and devoted himself to Sammy and making his life as good as possible for his little boy.

Watching his son while surrounded by friends and family, Stiles knew he was more than lucky, his son was healthy and Sammy had a big family who loved him just as much as Stiles did. They weren’t financially rich, and they lived on a strict budget, but they had more than enough love and support to feel safe and secure which was more than some people had.

When everyone, including Jackson Whittemore began to take ASL classes so that they could communicate with Sammy on Sammy’s terms, Stiles had cried big-fat-ugly tears because he knew it wasn’t easy and it took time out of everyone’s lives to do so.

Yes, Stiles and Sammy were very lucky, just how blessed they were was proven only a year prior when on Sammy’s birthday he was presented with Leia, the black Labrador was Sammy’s ears and his constant shadow. Leia, a gift brought to Sammy by the Sheriff’s Station and their family and friends, had increased Sammy’s confidence immediately and these days Stiles’ son was fearless in the world he could not hear; Stiles was freed from the burden of paying for Leia insurance and any vet bills that might come around thanks to none other than Jackson Whittemore, and yearly check-ups were free due to Scott, and most of Leia’s food was bought by various members of their odd little family as were most of her treats.

Seeing his son running around all happy and excited with his cousins and their goofball-uncles, it simply made Stiles feel hopeful that his son growing-up without a loving mother wouldn’t mess Sammy up too badly, especially not when he had so many good and strong women around to help him grow into a fine person. 

Stiles knew, of course he did, that it at the moment bothered him far more than it did Sammy that Felicity didn’t want to have any contact with their son, frankly his son didn’t seem to even think it strange that he didn’t have a mommy like most kids he knew; he had however a bunch of aunties, and a nana who would drop everything if he needed them.

Still, Stiles hoped that one day Felicity would see sense and at least try and have some sort of relationship with her son, if only in the shape of birthday cards, just something to tell Sammy she did care and love him, if only a little and at a distance.

`Stiles? ´

Stiles startles out of his own thoughts, turning his full and undivided attention towards the heavily pregnant woman seated next to him, he feels Lydia gently squeeze his hand which makes him wonder when she’d taken hold of his hand. Gazing into her gentle eyes, Stiles knows he will always love her, come what may he would always love her, but his love just wasn’t the sort now that you’d build a life around; the love they had for each other was the sort you could trust would never break entirely, proven by the few horrific arguments they’d had during the past few-years, one of which had been about Stiles’ settling for someone Lydia considered beneath him, and the other about that same person trapping him with a child that hadn’t even been born yet, and of course there had been the paternity test argument too.

There’s a look of deep concern in her beautiful eyes, one which he attempts to chase away with a smile, but Lydia was never fooled by him and it was Lydia who had long before he’d been willing to admitted told him to stop trying to be someone he wasn’t, it was Lydia who had made him truly face the truth about the fact that he might just be a little bit more into men, or one man, than he’d liked to admit.

`What’s wrong? ´ Lydia asks him in that special way of hers that would make you confess your deepest and darkest of sins, and Stiles knew better than to say it was nothing or to play dumb with her. Even before the unplanned pregnancy Lydia was not one to be trifled with, and pregnant Lydia was definitely not someone you wanted to anger not simply because of her own temper, but also because of Jackson’s would snap at anyone who upset her.

`Just thinking. ´ Stiles says, admiring the way the early evening sun shined down on Lydia, although the pregnancy was an accident one which she’d even considered terminating, the result of a passionate night between past lovers it looked good on Lydia, she seemed perfectly comfortable in her new body unlike Felicity, and Stiles could understand why Jackson struggled to keep his hands to himself.

Frankly, Lydia’s pregnancy had improved the already improved version of Jackson Whittemore, the guy was now nice enough for Stiles to actually enjoy spending time with. Stiles could easily appreciate Jackson’s dry sense of humour, sharing a beer with the guy after painting the nursery for the newest member of their family/pack had been pleasant and funny. Never in his wildest of dreams had Stiles ever imagined he’d actually like spending time with Jackson, but he did.

`Just having silly thoughts in my messy little head. ´ Stiles replies as he turns his attention back to his son who was suddenly captured by Isaac, the tall werewolf who had found his calling as a paediatric nurse was holding Sammy up as if the small boy was some grand-prize; and if Sammy had the ability to laugh the same way other children did then that precious sound would’ve no doubt have been heard, but instead a peculiar little sound that you could hardly recognize as a laughter escaped Sammy’s little mouth, but everyone in their peculiar family recognized the sound Sammy made as laughter which was enough to cause Isaac to beam with pride.

`You, ´ Lydia states rather matter-of-factly while squeezing Stiles hand once more, `need a distraction. ´

`Are you offering? ´ Stiles asked the woman who had seen clearly what Felicity had been about, but who also avoided rubbing his nose in it. Stiles might be teasing Lydia a little with his question but he was hoping the distraction wasn’t spending another weekend painting the nursery of Lydia and Jackson’s baby, not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with Jackson, because he did but trying to sort out someone to babysit Sammy in such a short notice as a day would be difficult.

`Oh please. ´ Lydia huffs, gently rubbing the round dome that held within it a life that Stiles knew Jackson already adored beyond Lydia’s understanding, Jackson may in truth be terrified about becoming a dad, and absolutely sick with worry about possibly being a shitty dad, but Jackson was also extremely excited to be a father and he could hardly wait to finally hold his baby girl in his arms. Stiles would never forget when Lydia accidentally announced she was having a daughter, how Jackson just broke-down in tears of joy, or how he’d kissed Lydia with such passion and love that everyone knew he wouldn’t abandon Lydia ever again.

Jackson hadn’t told Lydia, only confessing to Stiles oddly enough, he’d been hoping for a daughter because he just wanted to have a little princess to spoil.

It was clear to Stiles that Lydia was pretty much stuck with Jackson now, which frankly couldn’t have happened to a better woman in Stiles’ opinion. 

`With this thing around, I’m not going to distract anyone. ´ Lydia grumbles, but there’s a tender smile on her lips as she looks down at the round shape of her once flat stomach.

The comment draws a small smile on his own lips, after all Stiles knew Lydia was wrong, and it was always nice to know something Lydia didn’t or to just know she was wrong.

After painting the nursery for the first-time, and while Lydia went to bed for the night, Stiles and Jackson had a heart-to-heart over a couple of beers in the backyard; the things Stiles learned about Jackson, and Jackson’s thoughts and feelings about Lydia that night, they were enough to convince him Jackson was completely enthralled by Lydia, and that he’d only leave her if she asked him too which was another one of Jackson’s fears.

`Oh come now. ´ Stiles says casually enough, `I think Jackson is enough to prove your argument false. May I remind you what happened during last Sunday, the guy broke his arm because you just_ had_ to appear from your nap in the middle of a friendly game of Lacrosse between friends? ´

A pretty blush rises upon her fine cheeks, and Stiles continues to say, `He’s so nuts about you. You could ask anything off of him and he’d make sure you got what you asked for. ´

`I know. ´ she whispered softly, and of course she did, Lydia was dangerously smart sometimes.

They are silent for a little while, watching the kids run around, and Stiles’ thinks the issue of a distraction was long forgotten when Lydia repeats her statement of, `You_ need_ a distraction. ´

`Nope. Don’t need one. Sammy’s just enough of a distraction for me. ´

`Stiles. ´ Lydia sighs, she sounds annoyed with him, but Stiles doesn’t care, the last distraction he had ended-up landing him the never-ending job of fatherhood, not that he regretted becoming a dad since this might be his only shot at it.

`I honestly don’t need one. ´ Stiles goes on to say, his voice firm. Stiles really doesn’t want her to set him up on another blind-date, the last five all ended badly.

`I’m perfectly fine. ´ Stiles proceeds to say.

`Oh really? ´ Lydia counters, and just by her voice alone he knows she’s not buying one damn word that he’s spoken.

`Really. ´ Stiles states firmly, adding a short nod to drill it in.

`Then I take it, ´ Lydia starts, speaking slowly as if he was a bit dumb which was rude, `you don’t care, not even a little bit, that Derek Hale is back in town. ´

Stiles could swear his heart skipped more than one beat at this piece of information, suddenly breathing became a thing he had to remind himself to do, and inwardly he curses the fact that he is clearly not as over Derek Hale as he’d been pretending to be.

Just the thought that Derek was back in town, in the same town as Stiles, that they might see each other again instead of phone calls and cards which Derek had sent from around the world, it made him feel dizzy with nerves and excitement.

`And how, pray tell, do _you_ know this? ´ Stiles asks, and damn it the slight twinge of hurt that may whisper from his voice is not welcomed, ` Did Sourwolf himself come knocking at your door? ´ and no Stiles is most defiantly not hurt by the idea that of all the people it was Lydia Derek had gone too, it didn’t bother Stiles at all even if he knew Derek had hardly spoken a word with Lydia since he up and left.

`Jackson. ´ Lydia says as if that’s the answer to everything, which it most certainly wasn’t.

`Jackson? What about Jackson? ´ Stiles asks, and no he is not getting irritated by the prospect of Lydia and Jackson being the first people Derek had gone to see, so what if Stiles and Derek spent at least a couple of hours a week on the phone, Derek was free to do as he pleased. Derek didn’t owe Stiles a goddamn thing, and Stiles didn’t owe Derek anything either.

`Yes, Jackson. ´ Lydia answers, her voice far too amused to Stiles’ liking, `He’s been helping Derek get the Hale land back, and to get all the paperwork done so he can build on the Hale property. You know, because it’s right-up there in Jackson’s line of work. ´

`Oh. ´ is all Stiles can say, it makes sense Derek would reach out to Jackson if he had a desire to get the land that had been in his family for generations back, and to get all the permits needed to be allowed to build a new house on the land that had been left in a permanent state of limbo since the Hale fire.

Stiles can’t help but still feel a bit hurt, he can’t stop questioning reasons why Derek hadn’t at least told him what he was planning, or that he was coming back to Beacon Hills and planning to stay no less. 

`You need a distraction. ´ Lydia repeats once more, her gaze now down on her brand-new phone.

`You’ve already said as much. ´ Stiles grits out, turning his gaze over to his son.

It was stupid of Stiles to still hold a torch for Derek Hale, but with every phone call and card Stiles might’ve just fallen a little bit more in love with Derek, especially every time Derek wrote something on a car that was for Sammy.

`And, ´ Lydia continues on as her phone chimes merrily in her hand, ` Everyone knows that Derek would _really_ love to be that distraction. ´


End file.
